Another World
by KatBlue
Summary: Chapter 11 final. This is the 3rd installment of my stories Switched and Kat Returns. The Scoobies find themselves in another dimension following a demon who has traveled to this unknown place. Check out other stories and Review are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Another World. This is the 3rd installment of my stories Switched and Kat Returns. The Scoobies find themselves in another dimension following a demon who has traveled to this unknown place.

Kat and Tammy have moved on with their lives after a year has pass since they last saw the Scooby gang. They have new jobs and live together in a house they bought in Orlando.

Tammy is a freelance writer. She writes her fanfiction and her best works she publishes. She also publishes Kat's fanfictions too. Though she still collects Buffy memorabilia, she tells herself that she's totally moved on from her crush on Angel and has a boyfriend of her own. One of the youngest publishers named David Watson.

David is a tall, dark, and handsome type, the way Tammy likes them, and is often confuse for Tom Wellings from Smallville. The two met and it was love at first sight.

Kat is an Assistant Director for a music video director in Orlando. She's has also met a handsome young man by the name of Nicholas Scott. He's a very attractive producer who seems to find his way into every music video set that Kat is assign to. Romance blooms with the two quickly.

Their hectic lives pulls them away from what they are really feeling, especially Kat who one night discovers that she is still in love with Xander. She still has the jacket he gave her when they teleported to Wolfram and Hart and occasionally puts it on to feel like if he were holding her.

Nicholas then comes over to give Kat her favorite scarf which she left in his car after their date that night. When Kat opens the door she is wearing Xander's jacket and completely forgets that she's wearing it.

"Thanks Nick," says Kat giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nick notices that the jacket isn't for female or his.

"Who's jacket is that?" ask Nick.

"Tammy's," replies Kat realizing the jacket she is wearing. "She lent it to me."

"That's a guys jacket."

"It's probably her boyfriends." There was silence for a second or two. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kat closes the door and takes a deep breath.

Meanwhile in another world, two people fight some loathsome creatures of the night. The casual company they expect to find in a cemetery late at night. The fight is long and hard but it becomes harder for one more than the other. A cell phone rings and the blonde girl walks away from the fight to take the call.

"Spike take care of the rest," says Buffy as she sits on a tombstone. "I have a phone call."

"Buffy," says Spike as the vampires jump him and push him against another tombstone.

"Hello," says Buffy as she answers the phone. She begins to walk around to find the right reception. "Now I can hear you clearly."

Spike starts to battle the 8 vamps tackling him. He then pushes them off him and starts to stake them consecutively.

Buffy turns away from the fight and one of the vamps attempts to catch her off guard. Spike sees him while battling the three attacking him. He pushes the two vamps in front of him then throws his stake at the vamp trying to get to Buffy. The vamps gets dusted.

"Spike will you stake the vamps away from me," Buffy says as she jumps off the tombstone and walks away from the fight. Spike looks at Buffy with a piss off face as the remaining vamps jump him. He makes a quick move to escape from their grasp then breaks a tree branch and stakes the two consecutively.

"Alright we'll be there," says Buffy as she turns around and looks at Spike. He glares at her and walks over to her.

"Who was on the phone that was so important to talk to?" ask Spike.

"Angel," says Buffy starting to walk really fast down the cemetery. Spike breaks the branch in his hand and runs after Buffy.

"Why were you talking to him?"

"The powers have contacted him."

"What about?" Buffy stops walking and turns to Spike.

"There's a demon that's been portal hopping. The powers said to Angel that it maybe in a world where people can't defend themselves against demons. They don't even know they exist."

"So road trip."

"Something like that." The two continue to walk through the cemetery.

"I win tonight. I call the shots."

"What? That's not fair I got a phone call."

"Should of told Angel you were playing with the big boys tonight." Spike starts to walk out of the cemetery.

"Spike wait up."

Buffy and Spike head to Giles' place. They've been staying there for the last two months. It's a pretty full house, but luckily it's big enough to hold them all. The potentials, the Scoobies, and more potentials.

Buffy finds Giles in the kitchen making tea. She then begins explaining to Giles about what Angel told her on the phone.

"Yes," replies Giles as he takes a sip of his tea. "Xander just called and told me all about it. Xander's is flying here and will leave with you tomorrow at noon. I've already got your plane tickets."

"Good," says Buffy.

"Are we done here?" ask Spike as he grabs Buffy's arm.

"Yes," replies Giles. Spike then pulls Buffy down the hall way and towards their room. They almost run over Dawn as she is heading toward the kitchen.

"Oh no," says Dawn. "No movie night tonight. I really wanted to see The Notebook. Might as well talk to Connor online."

The next day at the Hyperion Hotel, Angel Investigation is taking small cases like lost cats. It has been slow since the big Apocalypse. Angel and his crew took on Wolfram and Hart and they fell down hard. They did, however have help from the Scoobies, who flew over to give assistance in bringing down the Wolfram and Hart.

Buffy, Faith, Spike, Willow, Xander, and some of the toughest potentials join the Angel crew to end the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart.

Buffy was with Spike, Willow joined Wesley and Fred, Xander and the potentials take care of the goons (that Illyria was suppose to kill.) With Gunn is Faith to handle the vampire campaign team.

They all return to the alley next to the Hyperion Hotel and there the battle of a life time begins with the forces of darkness, a million, and the forces of good, sixteen.

"Man that cat was vicious," says Angel entering the hotel.

"Angel we have guest," says Fred.

"Buffy," says Angel as he and Buffy walk towards each other. Spike quickly gets in between the two and hugs Angel.

"You touch her tongue and I'll stake you right here right now," whispers Spike into Angel's ear. He pulls away and everyone looks at him. "What I can't hug my grandsire?"

"So we're all here," says Buffy.

"Okay," says Angel. "They say they were going to be here right about now."

Suddenly a person dressed in a white robe appears behind them. Angel looks at the being and is speechless.

"Cordelia," says Angel.

"Cordelia," says Xander walking over to her and giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"How are you doing?" ask Cordelia in solemn tone. Xander gives his signature smirk.

"I'm good," replies Xander.

"Good. You look so much better without the eye patch," says Cordy.

"Huh."

"Nice to you again Buffy," says Cordy. "I knew it all along."

"Knew what Cordelia?" ask Buffy.

"You and Spike," says Cordy. "So your type."

"I'm not going to argue with the being," says Spike. Buffy glares at Spike.

"Willow," says Cordy as she hugs her. "Tara says hi and that she's happy for you." Willow gets a little emotional then nods at Cordy. Cordelia walks over to Fred.

"Fred you're going to be great mom," says Cordy as she touches Fred's belly, who's about three months pregnant. Fred smiles at Cordy. "Where's the father to be?"

"Wesley and Gunn are out on assignment," says Fred. Cordy turns around and looks at Angel.

"Well, don't I get a hello," says Cordy to Angel. Angel walks over to Cordy and gives her a squeeze. He sighs and Cordy pats his back. "You'll see her again. Maybe even sooner."

"What?" ask Angel as he pulls away.

"Well, lets get started," says Cordy. She rubs her hands together.

"Getting momentum?" ask Xander.

"Yeah," replies Cordy. In a second a doorway opens from no where. "Wow, that was fast."

"Portals," says Buffy. "Kind of don't like em."

"It's not going to kill you Buffy," says Cordy. Buffy looks at Cordy then at Spike.

"Don't worry pet," says Spike. "I'll be right with you."

"Oh by the way," says Cordy. "Angel and Spike you'll both temporary will have go in the sunlight passes in this world."

"Really," says Spike.

"Go on in." Spike takes Buffy's hand and they both enter the portal. Xander, Willow, and Angel follow.

A loud bang comes from the living room. Kat comes out of her room.

"Tammy would you turn the volume down!" Kat yells. She turns the light and uncovers the big screen TV off and a bunch of people piled up on the sofa.

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" ask Tammy coming out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Another World. You all know what world they a have entered into. The Scoobies meet their old friends Kat and Tammy. Can they help them find this demon in their world? Read on.

The two girls recognize their intruders and are surprise to see them. Angel gets up and helps Willow who landed on Xander's back. Everyone landed on top of both Buffy and Spike.

"Ah no," says Spike when he sees Tammy. "Open the portal. Take me back. I wanna go back."

"Spike," says Buffy pulling him away from where the portal spit them all out.

Xander sees Kat who is speechless and motionless. He walks over to her and kisses her passionately on the lips. He releases her and she looks into his brown eyes.

"Hello to you too," says Kat. She then turns toward everyone else. "How, what, huh?"

"Powers that be sent us," says Buffy.

"To get a demon who has come into this world," says Angel.

"Basically we're here to the same old same old," says Xander.

"Okay," says Kat as she scratches her head. Angel and Tammy have a starring contest going on. "Sleeping is a good idea right now." Everyone agrees and Xander turns to Kat. "Boys in the living room. Girls in my room." Kat and Tammy head toward Tammy's room.

"I can't believe they're here," says Tammy as she closes the door. "I mean I just got over him and he comes back. He hasn't changed." Kat starts to get some pillows and blankets for the boys. "Kat aren't you going to say anything?"

Kat turns to Tammy. She begins to breathe heavily. Tammy grabs Kat and shakes her.

"Breathe," says Tammy. Kat begins to cough and breathe normally.

"First thing, you're not over him," says Kat. "Second thing, I missed Xander's lips."

"Kat," says Tammy. "You have a boyfriend."

"So do you," says Kat. She turns away and exit's the room. Kat hands the boys the blankets and pillows. "Good night." She returns to Tammy's room and closes the door.

The next day Tammy and Kat find themselves in their kitchen talking about what they are going to do with their unexpected visitors. Kat is making scramble eggs as Tammy toast some bread.

"What are we going to do?" ask Tammy. "We can't let them go out. What if someone recognizes them? What if David or Nicholas come by and find us with these guys and girls?"

"Stop with the questions Tammy," says Kat. "You're giving me a headache."

"Well, I can't be the one worrying so much."

"Then stop."

"I can't."

"Shhh. You'll wake them up."

Everyone gathers around the dinning table. Angel explains in specifics why they are in this world and what they need to do. They have no clue what the demon is after in this world and have no idea where to find him.

"Well, we're getting no where fast," says Kat. She gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"Kat you're full of positive feed back," says Tammy. "Okay, so this is a demon right. How about a demon locating spell."

"Don't burn the rug," says Kat as she beings to pick up the plates on the table and head into the kitchen.

"I'll need a couple things," says Willow.

"No problem," says Tammy. "I've got 'em all." Tammy set up the map and the ingredients for Willow to perform the spell.

"Why do you have all this?" ask Willow.

"You never know when you need to do a spell," says Tammy. "Not that I do many." Angel looks at Tammy and she avoids his eyes.

While Willow and Tammy perform the spell in the living room Kat heads into her room and turns on her computer. She checks her e-mail and sends one to Nick telling him that she can't meet with him tonight. Then she changes her wallpaper to a regular one instead of a particular star she likes. At that moment Xander enters the room. He knocks first and Kat turns around.

"Hi," says Kat.

"Mind if I come in?"

"No come in." Kat gets up from her computer. Xander slowly walks in and sits on her bed. Kat sits next to him.

"I like your hair," says Xander unable to think what to say.

"Thanks." They stay quiet for a while then the door bell rings. Tammy goes over to get it.

"Nick," says Tammy in a surprise tone. "What are you doing here?" Kat hears that Tammy said Nick and walks out of her room.

"Kat, aren't you suppose to be at work?" Nick ask when he sees her.

"Yeah, but something came up," says Kat. Xander exits her room and stands beside Kat. "You see we have guest. Unexpected guest. I called in earlier." Kat walks over to Nick. Nick looks at Xander and vice versa. "Tammy why don't you guys do that thing in my room." Tammy nods her head and everyone goes into Kat's room. She then turns to Nick and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Nick I have to attend to my guest and I don't I'll be able to go out with you tonight," says Kat.

"Kat I spent weeks trying to get reservations for that Italian restaurant," says Nick.

"I know, but it's unexpected and I'm sorry," says Kat. "I really am. I promise to make it up to you." Nick nods his head. Kat caresses his cheek and kisses him on the lips.

Xander takes a peak from Kat's room and sees Nick and Kat kissing. He then goes back into the room as Willow finish the spell.

Kat says goodbye to the Nick and closes the door. She then enters her room.

"There's Angel and Spike," says Willow. "So this one must be demon." Kat walks over to the map.

"It's at a mall," says Kat. "I know where that is."

"Well lets get going," says Buffy as she heads out of the room. Willow sticks the map into a bowl of water to turn off the fire and follows Buffy. Xander heads out after Willow with Spike and Angel.

"Oh, looks like Xander's a little jealous," says Tammy as she walks out of the room.

"I'm sure Nina satisfied Angel during the year you were gone," says Kat. Tammy glares at Kat and Kat smiles as she leaves the room. "So lets go." Kat grabs her car keys.

Spike and Angel head to the door. Tammy and Kat are confuse when they see them open the door and letting the sun in. It hit them but it didn't burn them.

"Angel are you human?" ask Tammy. Angel turns to look at Tammy.

"Both Angel and Spike have temporary go in the sun passes," says Buffy. "Guaranteed by the powers that be."

"Isn't that great," says Kat looking at Tammy with a grin. Tammy passes By Kat and shoves her aside as she walks over to the door. "Oh Spike."

"Yeah," says Spike already outside in the sunlight.

"Can you leave theduster here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Another World. The Scoobies join Kat and Tammy to track down the Demon that has entered the girls world.

"Spike will you quit it with that face," says Buffy sitting on his lap in the car. Spike is with his arms cross on his chest and has a very angry look on his face starring at Kat. Kat as she drives occasionally looks through her rear view mirror and rolls her eyes.

"You got on Spike's bad side," says Tammy.

"I was not going to go out with a psycho Billy Idol wannabe, wearing a duster in 80 degree temperature," says Kat. "It's just a duster Spike. Lighten up." Both Angel and Xander giggle and Spike gives them both cold stares.

When they arrive at the mall they exit the car and head to the entrance.

"It's a big mall," says Kat. "Think we should split up?" Buffy sees that Kat's right.

"I think that's a good idea," says Buffy. "Willow and Spike come with me. Kat and Xander go left. Tammy and Angel go right. We'll take the upstairs." Buffy, Spike and Willow head up some stairs.

Kat looks at Tammy then at Xander. The two teams split and head their separate ways.

"She did that on purpose," says Xander as Kat and him walk down the mall.

"Yeah, I know," replies Kat looking all around for something out of the ordinary.

"How long have you…"

"Six months."

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"I just know." Xander looks at her and smiles.

On the other side of the mall, Angel and Tammy walk down the mall. They walk is silent, but a scream shakes them up. It's a girl being scared by her boyfriend.

"Stop it," says the girl. The two walk on the opposite side of Angel and Tammy. Angel nods his head and turns to Tammy.

"Did I do something wrong?" ask Angel.

"What?" ask Tammy.

"You haven't said a word to since I got here," says Angel. "You must be piss at me or something."

"I'm not pissed at you!"

"Yeah sure you're not with that tone of yours."

"I'm not." Tammy turns around then she hears a bunch noise. "What's going on over there?" They both head over to where the commotion is coming from. It's jewelry store. They peak inside and see a not so ordinary jewelry thief.

"Tammy go find the others," says Angel. "I'll stall him."

Tammy immediately runs up some stairs to find Buffy. She spots them and tells them that they found the demon. They all rush toward the scene when they come down the stairs Angel comes crashing through the window of the jewelry store.

"Angel," says Tammy going over to him. She helps him up and as the demon comes out of the store.

"Hey, buddy," says Buffy walking over to the demon. "This is a mall you're suppose pay for stuff." Buffy gives the demon a round house kick. The demon falls back and breaks the other glass window.

"I think we better get people out of here," says Willow.

"Got an idea," says Tammy. She runs over to the fire alarm. "Everyone run to the exits."

Meanwhile on the side of the mall Xander and Kat hear the alarm. They look at each then run down the way they came in from. When they arrive the police arrives and begins to shoot at the demon. They see a beaten up Buffy, Spike and Angel who fought the demon and fail to conquer.

"Kat stay up here," says Xander as he heads to the stairs.

"Like hell I will," says Kat grabbing his arm. "You're not going down there without me."

"Insolent fools," says the demon. He then shimmers out of the mall. The police are baffle and they quickly aim the guns at Angel, Buffy, and Spike. The three raise their hands and are handcuff.

Xander and Kat come down the stairs as the police take Angel, Buffy, and Spike away. They go over to where Willow and Tammy are standing.

"What are we going to do?" ask Willow. "How are we going to get them out of jail?"

"Someone owes me a favor," says Tammy. "Come on." They all follow Tammy.

At the jail house the three are finger printed and photographed. When ask for their name Buffy had no problem, but Spike and Angel do.

"My name is Buffy Ann Summers," says Buffy to the officer.

"That sounds vaguely familiar," says the officer. "Residence."

"London England."

"Don't look English to me."

"Spike," replies Spike to the officer.

"Name."

"William."

"Angel."

"That's a pretty name. Do you have last name that goes with that or are you like Cher." Angel glares at the officer.

The three are then put into a the locale jail cell together. Spike sits on the messy bed and he falls through it. Angel and Buffy look at him.

"Don't even think about it," says Spike in a harsh tone. Buffy tires to hide her smile and helps Spike up.

Tammy, Kat, Willow, and Xander enter the police station. They look around for someone but do not see the person.

"Tammy is there something you wanna tell," says Kat. "You said that someone owes you a favor in the police station. Did you serve time?"

"It's not like that Kat. It's David. He has a friend here and can he persuade him to let them go." Tammy keeps looking around and she sees him.

"Hi," says David as he quickly gives Tammy a kiss on the cheek. "Come on over here." Everyone heads over to David's friends office.

"These are my friends and well you know Kat," says Tammy. David nods his head and greets Willow and Xander. Tammy then begins to explain to the officer that her friends in the jail cell were just trying to protect the people from the hideous person that robbed the jeweler. "They weren't picking a fight."  
"We'll take total responsibility for their actions and promise that it will never happen again," says Kat. The officer nods his head and agrees to let them go without bail.

As they all are heading out of the police station the officer stops them. They all turn around.

"You look familiar," says the officer looking at Willow.

"She's got one of those faces," says Kat as she pushes everyone out of the station.

"Thanks David," says Tammy with a smile and peck on the cheek. Angel sees this and looks really mad that he vamps up. The others see him and freak out. Spike, Buffy, and Xander hold Angel back as Willow and Kat stand in front of him trying to cover his face.

Tammy says bye to David and walks down the steps. She sees Kat and Willow smile.

They all get back to the house and grab another map to locate the demon again. Angel and Xander both sit on the sofa with displease looks on their faces.

Tammy and Kat head over to the third room, which they use for storage for their memorabilia of their favorite TV show.

"We can't fight this demon in public," says Kat. "We need to find a way to get him on our turf."

"We can summon him," says Tammy.

"Can you do that?"

"I got a spell from Charmed and I think that Willow can pull it off."

"Find the spell and let them know about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make up with Spike."

"Make out with Spike. You can't do that."

"I said make up. Put you hearing aide on."

"Ha ha." Tammy sticks her tongue at Kat.

"Bet Angel will like to rip that little guy out."

"What are you talking about?"

"He got a little more than mad when you kissed David at the police station."

"He did. Really." Tammy smiles.

"Oh that's it, you're evil."

"You're no saint yourself."

"Look we gotta face it. They are not going to be in our lives and we shouldn't be hopeful that it's going to work out when it's not. I'm going to talk to Xander and you should do the same with Angel."

"Fine. Ruin my fun."

"It's not fun Tammy. You shouldn't lead Angel on." Tammy rolls her eyes at Kat. The girls head out of the room. Kat heads into the kitchen.

"Got anything?" ask Tammy to Willow.

"Nope," replies Willow. "I think he's cloaking himself."

"Must be pretty powerful for that."

"Hey, anybody hungry?" ask Kat taking some stuff from the frig. They all turn towards the kitchen. "I've got Chicken Wings."

"Hot Spicy chicken wings," says Spike walking over to the kitchen. Tammy nods her head. "You are a goddess." Spike picks Kat up.

"Spike get a hold of yourself," says Buffy. Spike puts Kat down.

"You jealous?" ask Spike with an evil smile. Buffy rolls her eyes at Spike.

Later they eat some spicy wings and continue to try to find the demon. Tammy then tells them about summoning the demon to them.

Kat heads into her room and pulls out some clothes to take a shower. Xander enters the room. Kat turns to him.

"I need to talk to you," says Kat. "Could you close the door." Xander closes the door and walks up to Kat.

"What do wanna talk about?" ask Xander.

"I've moved on as you can tell," says Kat. "And I think that it would be better if you do the same. We obviously can't be together. I'm really sorry." Xander stays silent to for minute then he pulls a necklace from around his neck. It has Kat's mood ring.

"I kept this cause I believe that I was going to see you again," says Xander. "I don't have nothing to go back to. All I need is you." Kat's eyes get watery and is speechless.

"Oh the hell with it," says Kat as she grabs Xander and kisses him on the lips. Xander wraps his arms around her waist. The two move over to the bed and continue the make out scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Another World. Kat and Xander get busy while the other Scoobies attempt to find where the demon is.

Willow and Tammy are in the kitchen making a potion to use on the demon since the last time they met neither Buffy, Spike or Angel were able to take him. Willow is really impress that Tammy knows so much about potions.

"It's really a hobby," says Tammy.

"But you really good at it," says Willow. "My advice is to take it slow. Don't go off on it and try to be almighty."  
"I think I understand what you're getting at," says Tammy.

"So how's the potion coming?" ask Buffy coming over to the kitchen.

"It's pretty strong," says Willow.

"It won't kill him cause for that we would need a piece of his flesh," says Tammy. "But this will give you guys a chance to take him down."

"Good," says Angel walking over to them. "I'm ready to kick his ass." Buffy looks at Angel then looks at Spike who is watching TV on the sofa.

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with Kat and Xander. They've been in there a long time," says Buffy.

"I'll bet their shagging," says Spike as he flips through the channels. "Oh, Spike TV. They have channel named after me." Tammy nods her head and rolls her eyes.

In Kat's bedroom Kat turns and looks at her cell, which tells her she has one miss call. She checks the call.

"Hey, Kat it's me Nick. I know you said we weren't able to go out tonight because you have your visitors, but I really want see you tonight. I need to talk to you. Can we meet at around seven. I'll come over then. Love you." Kat takes a deep breath and turns to the other side. Xander wakes up and looks at Kat with a smile.

"Hey," says Xander touching her face. "What's the matter?" Xander sees a concern look on Kat's face.

"Um, I gotta go," says Kat as she looks for her clothes inside the covers.

"Kat," calls Xander as he grabs his pants and pulls them on.

"Xander this wasn't suppose to happen. Not that I didn't like it cause I did but I'm suppose to tell you that you and I can't do this again." Kat looks in her closet and pulls out a white shirt and a red skirt.

"So this didn't mean anything to you?" Xander bows his head and Kat turns to him.

"It did." Kat pauses for moment and walks over to Xander. "But I can't keep leading you on when we can't be together. It's not fair to any of us." Xander sits back down on the bed.

Then the doorbell rings. Buffy, Spike, Angel, Willow and Tammy all look at the door. Tammy gives Willow an herb that she is about to put into the potion and walks out of the kitchen.

"I'll get it," says Tammy.

Kat quickly pulls her skirt on and runs over to her door. She steps out of her room putting her shoes on.

"I got it," says Kat as she walks over to the door.

"Said your goodbyes," says Tammy with her eye brows going up. Kat rolls her eyes at Tammy before they reach the door.

"I told him what I had to tell him, after we had sex," says Kat as she opens the door. Tammy's mouth drops. "Nick, hi."

"You got my message," says Nick. Kat nods her had yes.

"Where are we going?" ask Kat.

"You'll see," says Nick. Kat says bye to Tammy and closes the door. Tammy turns toward everyone and sees Xander come out of Kat's room. Xander walks over to the sofa and sits next to Spike. Everyone looks at him and Xander looks back at them.

"What?" he ask.

"Nothing," they all say except Spike.

"So you shagged and you got dumped," says Spike. "Tough luck kid." Angels grabs a pillow and throws it at Spike. Xander glares at Spike.

"Spike," says Buffy as she goes over to Xander side. She pushes Spike off the sofa and sits next to him. "I know how you feel. It's really hard sometimes." Buffy puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, mate if you hate her, I'll bite her for you," Spike suggest. Buffy grabs a pillow and smacks him with it. "Ouch."

"Thanks for the suggestion Spike, but I'm not into the vengeance deal," says Xander. "The problem is that she's right and it's hard to let a guy like me figure out that she is."

Meanwhile at the beach, Nick and Kat walk along the shoreline. Nick takes Kat's hand and turns her to face him.

" I really wanted to do this at the restaurant, but this will be the second best place," says place.

"Nick you're freaking me out a little," says Kat not knowing what Nick has in store for her.

"Don't," says Nick soothing her hand. "I just have one question." Nick pulls out a small box and opens it. Kat gasp at the beautiful single diamond ring inside the box. Nick gets on one knee and looks up to Kat.

"Kat, we've been together for a year now and I feel like I've known you forever. You're incredible human being and I'd be ever so privileged if you would be my wife." Kat just stares at Nick speechless. She then looks pass Nick and sees the demon walking towards them. Kat, without a word, pulls Nick up and starts running away.

"Kat what's going on?" ask Nick. Kat takes Nick's cell phone from his pocket. She dials her house number.

"Hello," says Tammy.

"Tammy I'm at the beach and the demon is after us," says Kat really fast.

"The demon at the beach," says Tammy. Xander gets up from the sofa and walks over to Tammy. "Kat I can't hear you. You're breaking up."

"She's at the beach," says Xander. "What beach."

"It has to be the one nearest here," replies Tammy.

"Lets move," says Buffy leading the group.

"Willow and I will stay here to finish the potion," says Tammy.

Back at the beach Kat and Nick are still running away from the demon. The demon then decides to shimmer out and shimmer in front of them. Kat and Nick back away.

"Go that way and I'll go this way," says Kat as she pushes him to towards the parking lot.

"What is that?" Kat tires to make the demon chase her but he doesn't. He walks chases Nick.

"No!" says Kat as she runs over to the demon and jumps on his back.

Buffy, Angel, Spike and Xander arrive at the beach and see Kat jump on the demon's back. They all ran down to them.

"Xander take Kat's boyfriend out of here," says Buffy. Xander rolls his eyes then goes over to Nick.

Kat then gets toss off the demon and falls on top of Spike and Buffy. Angel then goes up to him and tries to take him but he shimmers out.

"I hate when they do that," says Angel. He turns around and sees the demon behind Nick and Xander. The demon smacks Xander aside and grabs Nick by the throat.

"Let drop my fiancé," says Kat as she kicks the demon in the gut. The demon drops Nick and backs up a little. Angle and Spike rush over to the demon and grab his arms from behind. The two pull him away from Kat and Nick.

"Are you okay," says Xander as he gets up and goes to Kat. She turns to him and her heart stops for a second.

"Yeah," replies Kat. "Are you?" Xander nods his head.

"What's going on here? What the hell is that, Kat?" ask Nick a little hysterical.

"Hell is the prime word for it," says Buffy walking over to demon who struggles to get free from Angel and Spike's grip.

"Nick is really hard to explain," says Kat.

"Not really," says Xander turning to Nick. "He's a body builder in disguise. Steroids make him a little not alright. He's attracted to pretty girls like Kat here." Buffy looks at Xander.

"Right, we're undercover officers," says Buffy. "No one is suppose to know so if you could keep this incident to yourself it would most appreciated." Nick nods his head yes and Kat takes him away from the scene.

The two walk over to Nick's car and are silent. Nick opens the his car door and stops to look at Kat.

"When you kicked that guy, you said I was your fiancé," says Nick.

"You heard that," says Kat.

"Is that a yes." Kat looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes," replies Kat as she hugs him. From the rear view mirror in the car Kat sees Xander hearing her say yes to Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Another World. Will the Scooby's find a way home? Will Kat and Tammy get their regular lives back? Well, you guys are just going to have to read on. Please. Reviews are the best treasure I can receive. Thanks a bunch.

Kat is silent when she heads back on the beach. Xander looks down as she passes him. The demon is still struggling to get lose. Kat goes up to the demon and punches the demon in the face. The demon falls down.

"Ouch," says Buffy as she then faces Kat. "That was really good."

"Okay vanquish," says Kat. They all look at her.

Back at the apartment, they tie up the demon in a chair and surround him with crystals that makes a shield around him.

"Are you sure he's not going get out of there?" ask Spike to Tammy.

"Yeah, he can't lay one foot out of that spot," says Tammy.

"Neat idea," says Willow.

"I'm sure you would of thought of that Willow," says Tammy. "So are we vanquishing."

"What's with you two and wanting to vanquish him?" ask Buffy. "I prefer killing."

"Yeah, Buff," says Tammy. "I know that's your style. It's one thing you have in common with Spike." Spike laughs.

"Well, the powers didn't say to kill him. They wanted him brought back to our dimension," says Angel.

"Yeah, but how we going to get back?" ask Buffy.

"You could use the demon to open the portal," says Tammy.

"I don't think he'd be kind enough to open the portal for us," says Willow.

"I've got it," says Tammy turning to Kat. "Get me your lap top." Kat heads to her room to retrieve her lap top and hands it to Tammy.

"What are you going to look for?" ask Willow.

"Info about this demon," replies Tammy as she gets to a search engine.

"Is that possible?" ask Angel. "I mean they don't really exist in this realm what would make you think that information can be found on them."

"Cause the internet has got stuff we all believe is myth but really isn't," says Tammy. "Where do you think I got all those witchcraft spells and potion." They all surround Tammy as she looks online for some information on the demon.

Kat heads into her room and walks over to her computer desk. She finds Xander's chain with the mood ring she gave him the last time she said goodbye to him. Kat picks up the chain and gets a little teary. She puts it down and heads into her bathroom to shower. In the shower she begins to cry uncontrollably but no one hears her because of the shower.

"Aha," says Tammy finally finding something on this demon. "He's a lower level demon who's after powerful beings such as witches and sorcerers."

"That doesn't make sense," says Angel. "If he's after powerful beings then why is here?"

"Don't know but I don't think he'd be happy to tell us," says Buffy looking at the demon. "Might as well call it a night. We can get a fresh start tomorrow."

Tammy gets up and follows Kat as she exits her room and heads toward Tammy's. Xander takes the lap top.

"I think we should take shift in watching the demon just in case," says Angel.

"I'll take the first shift," says Xander. Everyone head to the perspective sleeping areas as Xander sat up searching the web just to keep himself entertained. He begins to click around on the favorites section and a list of Kat's sites pop up. Xander goes down the list and clicks on a site called Fanfiction. The site is pulled up and Xander clicks on the login link. He guess that Kat's e-mail address would start with her name and automatically the password appeared.

At first he felt that it is wrong to look at Kat's profile from this site without her permission, but he decides to go through with it. He find himself in Kat's main profile page and then he clicks on a couple links until he finds the list of her stories.

Then Tammy's door opens and Xander puts the lap top away. He sees that Kat is the one coming out of the room. Xander smiles at her and she gives him a half smile as she head over to the kitchen to get a drink of water. When Kat returns back to Tammy's room she accidentally hits one of the crystals.

"Oops," says Kat noticing that she hit the crystal out of place. In that instant the demon makes his move and breaks the ropes and gets out of the chair.

"Kat!" says Xander jumping off his chair.

The commotion wakes Spike and Angel. Spike is the closest to the demon who is going after Kat and jumps on his back. Then the demon shimmers away and Spike falls on the floor. Kat goes to his side and helps him up. The others come out of the rooms and find out that the demon is gone.

"Oh great," says Buffy. "Now we need to get him back."

"It's not too hard," says Tammy. "I think. We can find him. We're all a little cranky so we should all get too sleep."

"Fine," says Buffy showing a little lip. They all go sleep.

"Hey, Tammy when are you going to talk to Angel about David?" ask Kat.

"He knows sort of," says Tammy.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I'll do it soon."  
"Did you lock the storage room door?"

"Oops. Get it tomorrow."

"No, get right now."

"Bitch." Tammy grumbles as she gets out of bed.

"Love you too." Tammy exit's the room and heads over to the third room of the house use for storage. She heads over to where the keys are next to the kitchen then heads over to the room. Then Tammy senses someone behind her. She turns around and sees Angel.

"Angel what are you doing up…" Angel pulls Tammy close and kisses her. Tammy falls against the door and the two enter the room closing the door behind them.

The next day Xander and Spike wake up and don't see Angel. The two look at each other then look around the room. Willow and Buffy exit their room and notice that Angel is missing too.

"Hey, you guys," says Kat. "Have you see Tammy?" Kat sees everyone in the living room and sees that neither Tammy or Angel are present. They all shrug then Kat turns toward the third room and raises her eyes brow. She walks over to the room, opens the door and turns on the light. There on the floor is Angel and Tammy snuggle up together with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer quilt.

"Kat," says Tammy surprise. Angel is waking up. "Turn of the light." Kat turns off the light and enters the room. The rest of the gang out in the living room look at each and are curious at why Kat just went into a room, in the dark, where Tammy and Angel probably did the naughty.

"Tammy," says Kat.

"Kat," says Angel recognizing her voice. Tammy grabs Angel's arm.

"Um, got caught," says Tammy. "Try to find your clothes."

"It would easier if someone would turn on the light," says Angel searching aimlessly for his pants.

"For goodness sake you're a vampire. Use your vampire abilities," says Tammy as she gets up with the quilt.

"You said you were going to…" Kat begins to say.

"I did exactly what you did," says Tammy.

"That's not what you were suppose to do Tammy?"

"There is this thing call temptation and I couldn't resist."

"If you get pregnant with some mystical child don't come crying to me," says Kat as she walks out of the room. "So who wants breakfast?" The all look at Kat then see Angel and Tammy coming out of the room with smiles on their faces.

"Ah Angel," says Spike. "I know you've been meaning to get some, but why her?" Spike then gets hit in the head by both Willow and Buffy. "Ouch."


	6. Chapter 6

Another World. Chapter 6. More fun, the Scooby's get serious because they need to find the demon and Tammy actually listens to Kat.

The Scooby's are eating breakfast, toast and eggs with orange juice. They all stay quiet. As Tammy is about to sit down, Kat grabs her hand and pulls her towards the front door.

"Will you excuse us," says Kat as she closes the door behind her. "What were you thinking?" Tammy rolls her eyes at Kat.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who let the demon go," says Tammy. Kat gives her an angry look.

"That is so not the point," says Kat. "You can't be with Angel for many reasons. What about David?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you love him anymore?"

"Love is such a strong word."

"Tammy."

"Hey, you did the same. Besides I needed to loosen up. You see he's got these eyes…Oh was he good."

"Everyone has eyes. You need to control your hormones."

"It's kind of hard to do with a lot of hot guys…" Kat's eyes widen as she looks pass Tammy. Tammy stops talking then turns around and sees David. "David." She gives him a big smile then turns back to Kat. "I'm going to hell."

"Yep." Kat smiles at David. "Nice seeing you David." Kat enters the house.

"Did you forget?" ask David.

"Forget…"

"You forgot."

"No I didn't. Just let me think." Tammy starts to think then she gives him a sad face. "I forgot."

"Tammy, we were suppose to go to the Maroon 5 concert down in Miami."

"Oh, that's today. I remember."  
"Well, are you ready?"

"Ready now."

"Yeah."

"Um I really want to, but you see my friends, the ones you helped get out of jail, are still here and um…"

"Tammy they are front row seats and VIP passes. You were flipping when I told I got them."

Back inside the house Kat is waiting by the door trying to listen to Tammy and David's conversation. Angel walks over to her and Kat turns around.

"Look I'm sorry about what happen. We kind of got carried away," says Angel. Kat looks at him with a serious expression. "Okay, so I got carried away." Kat smiles.

"It's not my place to say but you know this is not going to work out," says Kat. "It's kind of like when you left Buffy for her own good."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of stuff about you guys, but I can't really explain it," says Kat.

"So, she's going to do like you did with Xander," says Angel.

"Yes. Not because we want to, but because we need to." From the kitchen table Xander watches Kat and Angel talk near the door way. "You should understand."

"Yeah, all too well." Angel bows his head.

"I'm glad you and Xander are friends."

"We wouldn't have been if it wasn't for you."

"Well, would you do me favor. Be a good friend to him, for me." Angel looks at Kat who has a tiny tear struggling out of her eye. She then turns away and continues to try to listen to Tammy and David.

"I will," Angel responds letting Kat hear it. He then returns to the kitchen and sees Xander just at the doorway of the kitchen. He heard every word she said.

Tammy enters the house and looks at Kat. She closes the door and looks out the window as she sees David drive off down the street.

"I can't believe I forgot about the concert," says Tammy.

"Oh, the Maroon 5 one?" ask Kat. Tammy nods her head. "What you say to him?"

"Pretty much that something came up," says Tammy. "You know the 'I need to save the world thing,' stuff like that."

"Didn't take it well."

"Nope. Neither did I. I mean I wanted go but I knew I couldn't. It's not because of this, but because I feel kind of guilty."

"Yeah, I do too."

"At least you accepted him, Nick."

"Yeah, I know he's got good taste. Check out the ring." Kat shows Tammy the engagement ring that Nick gave to Kat.

"Do you really think it's real, cause it's got this strange thing here and…"

"Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"The ring."

"The movie."

"No." The girls head over to the kitchen. "I know what the demons after."

"How do you know?" ask Buffy.

"If I'm right there will be more than one jewelry heist in town." Willow grabs the lap top and searches for jewelry stores in the news section. Kat is right, there is a pattern of jewelry stores being ransacked by an undefined creature of some sort in every store.

"Okay so he's jewelry thief," says Xander.

"He's after one jewel," says Kat. "This one." Kat shows her engagement ring. Angel goes over to Kat and takes a look at the ring.

"She might be on to something," says Angel. "There's some markings on this. Willow you think you can figure what they mean."

"I think I can," says Willow as she looks at the ring.

"How are you sure it's that particular ring?" ask Spike.

"He kept going after the ring. At the beach he went after Nick when he had the ring. Here he went after me when I had the ring."

"We can use the ring as bate," says Xander.

"Good idea Xander," says Buffy patting him on the shoulder.

"We should do this not in the house," says Kat. "We lure the demon to some place solitary."

"I think I found something about those markings," says Willow. Angel and Buffy look over Willow's shoulder to see the screen. Willow gives the ring to Buffy. "See that marking is the main one that means heart and the other three markings on the side are power sources. The ring must be some kind of powerful stone. Is my guess."

"It's powerful so the demon can't have it," says Buffy. "It's kind of pretty."

"Let me take a look at it pet?" ask Spike. "Looks cubic zirconium to me." Kat takes the ring out of Spike's hand.

"So the demon comes after me and you guys come out and…" Kat explains.

"And vanquish him," says Tammy as she goes over to where the demon was tied up. "Oh, flesh. We've got a potion to make."

"And the rest is…"

"No way. You are not going to be bate," says Xander walking over to her.

"Maybe Spike can do it. We don't mind what happens to him. Well, at least I don't." Tammy smiles. Spike glares at her with a look that could kill.

"There will be no killing of Spike," says Buffy given an evil look to Tammy.

"Fine spoil my fun," says Tammy with a pout. Angel smiles at Tammy.

"Well, um lets get serious here," says Angel. "The powers didn't say we needed to bring him alive so if we can vanquish him then we'll do it. Tammy Willow get working on that potion. Buffy you be bate."

"Hey, you can't send my woman out there with that creature," says Spike to Angel.

"Your woman. I am not your woman," says Buffy.

"That's not what you said the other night during movie night," says Spike. Buffy blushes.

"I'm going go throw up," says Kat giving the ring to Buffy. Kat heads over to her room. Xander laughs and follows Kat with his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Another World. They set the trap for the demon, but will demon fall for it? Find out next.

"The potion is finish," says Tammy to Kat. "Just need to boil a little."

"Good," says Kat putting her jacket on.

"This vanquishes the demon but how are we going to get them back to their world?" Kat turns over to Tammy.

"With a spell."

"What spell?"

"The time travel spell. When we get back find it." Kat head to the door.

"That's a power of three spell. We can't do that." Kat stops before she reaches her bedroom door.

Buffy heads out to a solitary place with Spike and Kat watching her with the ring to lure the demon. Angel and Xander stand at the corners of the block to keep people from walking into that block.

"This looks like a good place where no one goes through," says Kat.

"So where is the demon already?" ask Spike.

"Have a little patience Spike," says Kat as she keeps watching for people.

A couple minutes later the demon appears behind Buffy. Spike and Kat come out of the bushes where they were hiding.

"Buffy watch out!" calls out Spike.

"Behind you!" Kat says.

Buffy turns around and the demon grabs her hand. Buffy tries to pull her hand away but the demon is too strong. Spike then runs to the demon and tackles him. Kat runs over to Buffy.

"Wow! He would make a great quarter back," says Kat.

"Where are Willow and Tammy?" ask Buffy.

"Here we are," says Tammy. "Whoa. That teleporting. Never going to get use to it."

"Do you have the potion?" ask Kat.

"Yeah."

"Brought a spare?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say it, you did." Tammy glares at here.

"You take one." Tammy hands over one of the potions to Kat. "Spike get out of the way."

Spike is battling the demon on the ground. "He might lose something if I throw at them." Buffy then grabs the demon from it's collar and Spike gets away from it. She lets it go and Tammy throws the potion. The demon destroys it in mid air.

"Oops," says Tammy. The demon grabs Tammy by the neck. "I don't have the ring." Tammy then kicks the demon in his private area and the demon releases her. Kat then throws the potion and demon deteriorates into flames.

"Wow," says Kat going over to Tammy and helping her up. "That was so cool."

"It looks better in real life then it does on TV," says Tammy as she coughs.

"Is everyone okay?" ask Angel as he Xander walk over to them.

"Yeah," says Tammy as she goes over to where the demon left his scorch marks and picks up the ring he left behind. "Wonder what kind of power the ring would of given the demon?"

"Bad stuff and we are not keeping it," says Kat taking the ring from Tammy.

"Wow you guys vanquish that demon like if you've done this a million times," says Willow as they walk down the block to Kat's car.

"Nah, this was the first," says Tammy. "I really thought it wasn't going to work, but I'm glad it did." Tammy smiles. "I think I didn't put enough mandrake or was it the crickets." Tammy thinks back at the recipe they made to vanquish the demon.

"The cockles were a little too much," says Willow nodding her head.

"I didn't like that you had to put in pigs feet," says Buffy. "Poor little piggy's." Buffy puts a little pout and Spike sees them.

"Only you would care about the piggy's love," says Spike putting his arm around her. He kisses Buffy on the lips.

"Spike," says Buffy.

"Yeah, please not in front of me," says Kat as she passes Buffy and Spike. Xander and Tammy follow Kat.

"What about the crickets?" says Kat opening the drivers door. "Doesn't anyone care about them?" Xander smiles at Kat as they get into the car.

"I'm with you," says Xander. "Poor crickets." Kat smiles at Xander's remark as she puts her key into the ignition.

They all return to the girl's house and Kat sees Nick at the front porch. Kat gives the house keys to Tammy. Tammy and the others head inside the house as Kat stay outside to talk to Nick.

"You're still with them?" says Nick.

"Um, yeah," says Kat. "They need to debrief Tammy and I. They'll be leaving soon."

"Oh, that's good," says Nick. "We barely had a chance to react to…"

"You're proposal," says Kat.

"Yeah, besides you making me the most happiest man on this Earth."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean I'm not perfect."

"To me you are." Nick caresses her cheek. Kat looks away from Nick. "What's the matter?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, but why…"

"I have something to do. I have something to tell you that is very important but I can't tell you now. Okay, so I'll talk to you later. Is that okay."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you later then." Kat nods her head. Nick looks at Kat's ring finger and sees no ring. "Where's you ring?" Kat's eyes widen and looks at her hand.

"It's a little loose. I didn't want to lose it."

"Oh, well I'll take it to the jeweler and…"

"That's okay. I'll do it. They need to know what size I am."

"Right." Nick turns and walk over to his car. Kat quickly turns around and walks into the house. Kat looks at Tammy.

"You got the spell?" ask Kat. Tammy walks over to Kat.

"Yeah, you really think it's going to work?" ask Tammy.

"Willow can do it," says Kat.

"Yeah, but it's to send people from different times. They're from different realms."

"Replace the place with domain."

"You think that will work?"

"I hope so." The girls head over to the living room where the Scooby's are.

"Everything alright with Nick?" ask Xander. Kat looks at Xander.

"Yeah," Kat replies as she takes a sheet a paper and pen that Tammy had. She writes down the spell and hands it to Willow. "Say this spell three times."

"Kat." Tammy looks at Kat vice versa.

"A time for everything

And to everything its domain

Return what has been moved

Through time and space." says Willow it three times.

P.S. I'm pretty proud of this story cause I thought I was not continue it but it seems to have come out pretty good. I believe that the next chapter will be the last and you guys will be having a unexpected surprise. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the next chapter of Another World when it comes out. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Another World. The time travel spell, does it work? How will the Scooby's get back to their reality? Will Xander and Angel say goodbye forever to the girls that have fallen for? Well, you're just going to have read on. Enjoy oh beautiful ones. LOL.

The Scooby's begin to disappear as Willow finish saying the spell three times, but then they reappear back. Kat and Tammy look at each other. Tammy pulls Kat into her room.

"Excuse us," says Tammy.

"They do a lot," says Buffy. "Wonder what they doing in there?"

"Probably shagging," says Spike with a smile. Xander and Angel give cold stares at Spike.

"It's that all you think of?" says Willow as she sits down on the sofa.

"No," says Spike sitting next to her. "I think of biting you all." Willow looks at Spike and gets away from him. Xander nods his head.

"Still thinking of shagging, Buffy that is," says Xander.

"Xander," says Buffy hitting him on the shoulder. Angel smiles at what Xander said.

"See I told you," says Tammy. "It's power of three spell. There's no way it will work." Kat drops on her bed. "What are we going to do now? They have no way of getting back."

"Maybe if there are less people," says Kat.

"What do mean like in two different groups?" ask Tammy.

"Exactly," says Kat. "We can do it in twos with the spell since there's two of them."

"What do you mean two of them?" Tammy finally realizes what Kat is referring to. "Buffy's not a witch Kat."

"I know, but she has power and can use that to make the spell work."

"You think."

"It's worth a try."

"Maybe we should try another spell," says Tammy. "Don't you remember any other spells."

"All of them are time travel spells."

"Hey, wait what about that spell they did for the alternate realities?" says Tammy. "That should work."

"Do remember that one?"

"No."

"I'll look it up on line." Kat gets on her PC and starts to search for it. "That was season six right?" Tammy nods her head. Kat heads over to her bed.

Tammy comes out of Kat's room and heads over to the living room where the Scooby's are.

"Guess you guys should make yourselves comfortable," says Tammy. "It's going to take a while."

"Why didn't the spell work?" ask Buffy.

"There wasn't enough power, since there five of you."

"What huh what?" says Buffy.

"Buffy certain spells need certain amount of power to make them work," says Willow. "Are you guys going to try another spell?"

"Yeah, Kat's looking for one. Anybody hungry?" Tammy grabs the take out menus and passes it to the gang. They decide to get Chinese and Tammy calls to order.

A half hour later Tammy heads out to pick up the food since Kat is still looking for the spell online. Angel catches up to her and convinces her that he would drive.

Willow grabs Kat's lap top and starts to check her e-mail, which she thought she couldn't do but was surprise that she could. She then decides to e-mail Giles to tell him that they got the demon and that they are trying to get back.

Spike and Buffy sit on the sofa and look at each other. They get up and slowly walk over to Tammy's room. Xander sees them enter Tammy's room. He looks at the coffee table and sees Kat's engagement ring then he heads over to Kat's room. He knocks first. Kat turns around and gets the door.

"Xander," says Kat not surprise that Xander, such gentlemen, knocks before he enters a girls room.

"Need any help? Cause I'm good with the researching thing," says Xander.

"Um, no. Thanks," replies Kat.

"Tammy and Angel went to get take out. Chinese."

"Oh, good I'm starving." Xander bows his head. "Maybe you can help me." Kat grabs a chair next her door and puts it next to computer table. Xander sits down and checks Kat's screen. He sees the yahoo site and whole bunch of links to 'Charmed' websites. "I need to find a specific spell, but I'm not getting anything. Well, I am getting some sites of real Wicca's spells but not the one I want."

"Can you tell me more about this spell you need to find?" Kat looks at Xander.

"It's from a TV show."

"Huh, what?" Kat begins to explain that the spell is from a TV show called Charmed and that it should be online on a site that has the spells used on each episode.

Meanwhile, Tammy and Angel drive back from the Chinese restaurant with the take out. They stay quiet for most of the ride but Tammy decides to speak up.

"I…"

"I know what you going to say. We don't belong together and we'll won't see each ever again. Our lives are complete opposites, dark and light."

"Gee, morbid much. I think you summed it up."

"Tammy I care for you too much to hurt you. That's last thing that ever want to do to you."

"I understand but I would rather of said that it was great what we had but it's not going to led to a healthy relationship."

"Thanks."

Xander types on the yahoo search recipes and spells from Charmed. A bunch of sites pop up and he begins to search all of them. He finds one with a sections of recipes for each season and also spells.

"What season did you say you were looking for?" ask Xander as Kat comes out of the shower in a towel. Xander turns around and stares at her.

"It was six season," replies Kat as she dries her hair with another towel. She walks over to the other chair and sits down. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you found it." Kat clicks with mouse the link that says six season episodes spells. A big list comes out and Kat scrolls down. "That's it." Xander grabs a piece of paper and writes down the spell.

"Chow time!" says Tammy as she and Angel enter the house. Xander and Kat look towards the door.

"I better get change," says Kat getting up and heading to the bathroom. Xander stands up and stops Kat. Kat turns around and sees Xander take his necklace from the computer table that has the mood ring Kat had given him last time.

"I want you to have this," says Xander putting the necklace in Kat's hand and closing her hand then kissing her fist. Kat is speechless as Xander walks over to the door. Kat looks at her hand and opens her fist. She walks back into the bathroom and puts on the necklace Xander gave her.

Buffy and Spike quietly sneak out of Tammy's room without anyone noticing them. They head over to the dinning table and sit down. Xander walks over to the table and sits next to Tammy.

"Hey, I suggest you change your sheets tonight," says Xander. Buffy and Spike gave him cold stares.

"Why?" ask Tammy as she takes out the food out of the bags. Xander smiles and looks at Buffy and Spike. "You didn't." Tammy looks at Spike and Buffy. Xander nods his head as he grabs an egg roll.

Kat comes out of her room and sits down next to Tammy. They begin to eat and it's a silent dinner.

"This is good stuff," says Tammy.

"We found the spell," says Kat as she finish her food and wipes her mouth clean.

"That's good," says Buffy noticing Xander and Angel all glum. "Well, we better get going." Buffy stands up and they all head over to the living room except for Xander. He breaks his fortune cookie and reads the fortune.

The fortune reads, "Romance comes into your life this year in a very unusual sort of way."

Xander looks at Kat as she hands the spell to Willow. He takes another fortune cookie and walks over to Kat.

"Kat," says Xander handing her a fortune cookie. "Check your fortune." Kat takes the cookie and breaks it. She read the fortune, which says "You find beauty in ordinary things. Keep this trait." Kat looks at Xander.

These are true Chinese fortunes. Don't believe me, look em up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Another World. Yet I couldn't end it. I got some more ideas that has force me to divide it into more chapters. Do you guys believe in fortunes cookies? Read my fellow readers.

The Scooby's begin to say their goodbyes to Kat and Tammy. When Kat and Xander hugged he whispered something in her ear. Kat is surprise by what he said, but stays silent. Then it ended up with Spike and Tammy facing each other. Spike grabs his duster and put it back on.

"Bye," says Spike really fast.

"Peace mate," says Tammy. "Hey, how about truce? We're never going to see each other again." Tammy extends her hand out to Spike. Spike shakes her and Tammy squeezes him into a hug. Her hand goes down to his butt and he pushes her away.

"Hey," says Spike.

"That's some good stuff you got there Buff," says Tammy with an evil laugh as she turns to Buffy. Buffy turns to Tammy.

"Thanks," says Buffy. "But don't do that again. Only I get to do that." Buffy walks over to Spike and slaps him on the butt.

"Hey, I'm not a toy here for you girls," says Spike.

"Yes, please stop," says Kat. "I just ate."

"Alright everyone gather around," says Willow. "We need to form a circle and have Buffy be alternate of me."

"So here Wills?" ask Buffy standing next to Xander and Spike. Angel is next to Spike and next to Willow. On Willow's other side is Xander and Buffy is next to him.

"That looks about right," says Willow. "Buffy repeat after me." Buffy nods her head as Willow begins to read the spell.

"In this place and in this hour,

We call upon the ancient power.

Open the door through time and space,

Create a path to another place."

A portal opens before them and the winds are strong. They seem to pull them towards the portal. Xander holds Buffy and Willow's hands tight. He then releases their hands and his two best friends look at him as he backs away. Some how the three could read each others minds and the girls understood Xander's reason to not return with them.

The rest of the gang enter the portal together and are gone as the portal closes. Xander looks at where the portal had closed then he turns around.

"I'm going to go burn my sheets," says Tammy leaving Kat and Xander alone. Kat opens her mouth but no words seem to want to come out.

"I love you," says Xander. Kat gets lost in he deep brown eyes and kisses him passionately on the lips. When she releases him her she locks her eyes unto his.

"By the way, that means I love you too," says Kat.

"That was my first guess," replies Xander. They laugh then hug.

"I can't believe you stayed," says Kat.

Tammy comes out of her room with her bed garments and heads to the back door.

"Hey, wanna help me burn these sheets in the backyard?" ask Tammy.   
"Tammy," says Kat. "Why can't you just wash em in beach?"

"It sounds like fun," says Xander with smile.

"No Kat. Spike and Buffy did the naughty on my sheets," says Tammy. "That's gross."

"Yeah, but you could sell them on Ebay," says Kat. "Bet they be worth lots of money."

"Nah, don't think people will believe us," says Tammy.

"Why anyone want to buy sheets when Spike and Buffy had sex on?" ask Xander. Kat and Tammy turn to Xander.

"You see if your going to be in this world, you've got know the reason why we know so much about your guys," says Tammy.

"We should show him the room," says Kat.

"Are you sure we should do that?"

"Yes, he'll understand everything."

"I think I can take it. I mean I found out about you two being in Buffy and Faith's body," says Xander.

"Okay, but brace yourself," Tammy says. The three head over to the third room. Tammy unlocks it and opens the door. Kat enters first and turns on the light. Xander then enters right after Tammy. He sees posters, cardboards, and statues of all Buffy characters. Xander stays silent for a minute as he walks around the room.

"The reason is that in our world your life is a TV drama," says Kat. "We've been watching you guys for seven years on the TV."

"This is very strange," says Xander as he walks around the room looking at the action figures and cardboards.

"What was strange is you wanting a limited edition Backstreet Boys lunch box," says Tammy. Kat's eyes widen and she hits her on the shoulder. Xander turns around to them.

"How did you…I mean I don't know what you're talking about," says Xander. Kat laughs.

"Don't hide it Xander," says Kat. "We all have strange obsessions. And 75 percent of this stuff is Tammy's not mine."

"That is so not true," says Tammy.

"It is so true."

"You bought all the Xander memorabilia okay, not me." Xander looks at Kat.

"I liked you." Kat bows her head.

"Liked you. Please. She more than liked you."

"Tammy."

"What? Kat you've 'liked' Xander for seven years and now he's totally given his life away to be with you. You know this sound like a really good movie."

"You've liked me for seven years?" ask Xander.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. It's really nothing that big."

"I mean who could imagine that they could ever have a chance with a TV star whom they've always had crush on."

"The lucky ones."

"Lucky ones. Hmmm, nah you're not one of them," says Tammy. Kat glares at her. "Talking about lucky. I'm not going to get lucky. Thank you very much."

"Oh the concert," says Kat. "We still have time. I can get you a ticket. It's only a two hour flight."

"We can't make it. Can we."

"Only if we try." Tammy runs into her room and grabs her black jacket.

"Well, lets go." The three of them rush out of the house and into the car.

Kat is driving 70 miles per hour trying to get the airport. Xander is in the passenger very scared. Kat looks at Xander who looks like he is going to be eaten by the seat.

"Xander I don't drive like this normally," says Kat a she takes her eyes off the road to look at him.

"Watch the road," says Xander. Kat swerves around the traffic and enters the fast lane.

"She's a crazy woman," says Tammy. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Tammy," says Kat. "You are not helping with the situation."

"And I thought Buffy drove bad," says Xander.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Another World. I believe this is the final chapter. Tammy gets to the concert.

As they arrive at the airport Kat gives Tammy her ticket that she had to go visit her mom the following week. Tammy takes the ticket and looks at Kat.

"Kat you we're going to visit your mom next week," says Tammy. "That's you're ticket."

"I think you need it more than I do," says Kat pushing the ticket into Tammy's hand. Tammy gives Kat a hug and waves goodbye to Xander. She then rushes into the airport counter. Kat turns around as Xander gets out of the car.

"That was really kind of you what you did for Tammy. Giving up your ticket," says Xander. Kat looks at Xander.

"She's my best friend," says Kat. "That's what friends are for, right."

"Right." Xander hugs Kat and turns her around to sit her in the passenger seat then he takes her car keys away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to drive home." Xander closes the passenger door and gets into the drivers seat. Kat looks at him as he puts the keys into the ignition. He shift into drive and Kat puts her hand on Xander's right hand. He looks at her and gives her one of his signature grins.

Meanwhile, the Scooby's arrive at the Hyperion hotel. Cordelia is there with Fred looking at all of them with very confuse expressions.

"Wow, that was fast," says Cordy.

"What are you talking about?" ask Buffy.

"You guys just left a second ago," replies Fred.

"What huh?" says Buffy.

"I guess it must have been the spell," says Willow. "It must of brought us back just the instant we left and it be like if we never left."

"That's confusing," says Buffy.

"Yeah, Wills even for a higher being and all, that was confusing to me," says Cordy as she notice that a Scooby member is missing. "Where's Xander?" They all look at each other then back at Cordy.

Back, in another world, Xander and Kat arrive at the house. Kat heads for the living room and grabs her laptop. She sees that it has a message waiting.

"Hmmm," says Kat as she sits down. She looks at the e-mail address and notices that it's not hers or Tammy's. Xander sits down next to Kat and looks at the screen.

"Hey, that's Willow's e-mail," says Xander.

"She was able to access her e-mail account here."

"I guess she could. Maybe the Internet is the same in every world."

"Could be."

"That e-mail is from Giles." Xander points at the e-mail that Willow received. Kat looks at Xander.

"Do think she…"

"No go ahead." Kat clicks on the e-mail and reads a short message from Giles.

"Wow, Giles using e-mail. What is the world coming to."

"Want to e-mail him back." Kat swerves her eyes to Xander.

"Yeah, here let me write the message."

"Sure." Kat hands over the laptop to Xander and he starts to type away some stuff that Giles would know it's Xander.

In England, in another universe, Dawn is chatting away with this guy name Connor when she gets an e-mail in Giles account. She calls Giles from the library to check the e-mail.

"It's Willow," says Giles. "How in the world is she able to e-mail me being in another realm?"

"Maybe they have e-mail too," says Dawn. Giles looks at Dawn.

A minute later Giles receives another e-mail. He clicks on the e-mail and it is another e-mail from Willow. As he begins to read it he notices something.

"Wait a minute," says Giles. "This doesn't sound like Willow."

"It's sounds like Xander," Dawn says.

"You're right." Then the instant message window opens. Giles is confuse by this. "What's that?"

"It's an instant message," replies Dawn. "Reply back."

Giles types 'Hello'.

Xander then types 'Hey, G-man.'

"It is Xander." Xander starts to explain that others have return safely and to call them at the Hyperion Hotel. Then he begins to explain that they were all in the realm where Kat and Tammy live and that he didn't return with the rest.

"Why?" Giles types.

"Because I'm in love with Kat." Xander types.

"Xander we'll miss you." Dawn types.

"Miss you too Dawny." types Xander with little smiley that winks. "At least we have some way of communicating with each other."

"It's unexplainable but what do I know about computers and the internet." Giles types.

"Well, Giles at least you know everything else. That's good enough. Hey, very cool with the e-mail account and all."

"Yes, Dawn set it up for me. I've be bloody lost without her."

"Way to go Dawny. Bringing Giles to the new age."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Thank you, though Spike helped a little. They lost a bet against Buffy and I got to pick their rewards for losing. I couldn't think of something for Giles when Spike said 'get sodden watcher an e-mail account and make him learn how to use it.'"

"Bet Giles went. 'No, anything but that.'"

"It was the perfect reward."

"I think it's getting late Dawn," says Giles to Dawn.

"It's my computer," says Dawn.

"Oh right. Say goodbye to Xander."

"Goodbye Xander. Bye Kat. Take care of him okay." Dawn types.

"I sure will. You have my word." Kat types.

Dawn closes the instant message window and logs Giles off his account.

"I better call the others," says Giles as he heads out of the room towards the nearest phone.

Back at Kat's, Kat logs off Willows account shuts off the computer. She looks at Xander and smiles at him.

"You really going to miss a lot," says Kat.

"Yeah, I am, but not as much as I would of miss you." Xander kisses Kat on the lips then she lowers her head onto his chest. A minute later Kat's phone rings. She gets up to get it and sees the number on the caller ID.

"It's Nick," says Kat as she bites her lower lip. "I have to tell him the truth. Well, not the whole truth, but I need to break off our engagement. What am I going to tell him about the ring?"

"That's going to be a tough one."

"I gotta go." Kat grabs her keys and heads to the door.

"I seem to do that a lot."

"Get use to it." Xander gets up and walks over to the door.

"Kind of reminds me of Buffy. She probably had to say that a lot."

"I'm not Buffy."

"I'll work on that. Don't tell your girlfriend that she reminds them of other pretty girls."

"Good by." Kat kisses Xander on the lips and heads out of the house.

"Good luck."

"I'm going to need it."

Kat arrives at the Nicks's house and walks over to the door. She then begins to practice what she is going to tell him.

"Nick I'm not ready for marriage," says Kat. Nick opens the door and sees Kat.

"What?" he ask.

"I can't marry you. I really really like you but I can't. This is going to sound stupid. It's not you it's me, but it is."

"Kat I don't understand. You weren't…You said yes."

"I know but I wanted to say no. I'm saying no now. I'm sorry."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Remember that movie we watched when we kissed for the first time."  
"The Wedding Planner. At your place."

"That's a little similar to what's going on here."

"But we don't have wedding planner. Oh, I see."

"I'm going to go now."

"Kat." She turns back to him.

"What?"

"Where's the ring?"

"Oh, that. I lost it."

"You what!"

"Sorry. Anyways it was cubic zirconium." Kat turns around and heads to her car leaving Nick thinking that he just lost $ 3,700.00.

Half an hour later in Miami, Tammy steps out of the airport and whistles for a cab. She gets in and dials David's number on her cell.

"Miami Arena really fast," says Tammy. "David, I'm here,"

"What?"

"In Miami. I'm so sorry I'm late, but we can still make it to the concert," says Tammy. "I promise that I won't forget anything we plan ever again. I love you so much David."

"I love you too Tammy."

"I'll meet you at the Arena."

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Back in Orlando, Kat arrives to the house and is greeted by Xander.

"So how did it go?" ask Xander.

"I'm just so glad that he wasn't a lawyer," says Kat. "Cause I know he would of fought real hard to get that ring back."

"Poor Kat." Kat nods her head with a sad face. Then Xander decides to sweep her off her feet.

"Oh, I like this." Xander carries her over to her room and puts her on the bed. "I'd like to marry you someday. Is that good for you. You aren't going to walk out on me at the wedding?"

"I'll kick myself a hundred times if I do."

"Good." Kat kisses Xander and pulls him unto the bed with her.

Meanwhile, Tammy arrives at the Arena just in time. David waited for her at the front and she runs over to him.

"Hey, beautiful," says David with a wink.

"Hey, sexy," says Tammy.

"Tammy I can't believe you made it," says David. They head hand in hand inside the arena and enter the stadium..

"Well, I didn't only make it for Maroon 5," says Tammy. "I made it for after the concert."

"The backstage passes."

"Nope." Tammy gets really close to David. "You Mister." She kisses him passionately on the lips as the lights of the arena dim.

Oh, my gosh! LOL. I can't help it I have more ideas. Stay tune. Review please. Tell your friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Another World Chapter 11. The Scooby's will no longer have their 5th member. Spike could never replace Xander. He will be missed. This is for sure my final chapter, but I'm thinking that there could be another in the wood work. Gee this chapter is long. Enjoy you all. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Kat gets up moving Xander's arm that lays wrap around her waist and heads over to her computer. She clicks on her documents for Fanfiction and pulls up a blank page. The minute that she is about to type Xander wakes up and she looks at him as he opens his eyes.

"Hey," says Kat.

"Hi," says Xander a little groggy. "What you doing?"

"Writing stuff."

"Stories about us?" Kat looks at him and is surprise that Xander would say what he said. Xander gets out of the bed and pulls up his pants. He walks over to Kat and pulls up a chair next to her. "I kind of stumble into your Fanfiction site on your lab top."

"Really."

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have and I kind of understand why you were writing stories about us. I'm sorry if I cross the line of privacy."

"No, I was going to tell you. Which story did you read?"

"Um, let me see. I couldn't read it all cause you came out of Tammy's room and I had to shut the computer down. I think it was 00 Xander. I'm so cool in that."

"That's one of my favorites too. Though I'm not in it but I always wanted you and Buffy to get together as you can see that is a pattern in many of my stories. Tammy is more into writing Spuffy."

"What's that?"

"Buffy and Spike stories."

"Oh, very strange." Kat clicks on 00 Xander on the document of that name. Kat watches Xander as he starts to read the beginning of 00 Xander. She then kisses his cheek. Xander gives her a smile.

"I think that 00 Xander deserves a sequel. Maybe you can help me write it."

"Sure, if I can."

"Yeah, you can. Besides you are my inspiration to write. Most of my stories are about you."

"I guess I got a lot of reading." Xander kisses Kat on the lips and continues to read.

It's night time in LA at the Hyperion Hotel and everyone has called it quits for the night except for Cordy and Angel. Angel stands outside in the back stairs of the hotel. He looks up at the few stars he could see then Cordy walks outside.

"Oh there's a shooting star," says Cordy seeing it cross the night sky. "Make a wish." She looks at Angel and he has his broody face that is so recognizable.

"Guess you'll be leaving," says Angel.

"Yeah, but not right away," says Cordy walking to Angel's side.

"You might need this." Angel tosses a ring to Cordy.

"What's this?"

"What the demon was looking for."

"A ring. What does it do?"

"Don't know and don't care."

"Angel I know it's hard but..."

"Everything is hard." Angel turns his gaze to Cordy. "I mean I couldn't get with Buffy because I would lose my soul and that would be bad. It's the same with any other woman. Then with Tammy, I can't be with her cause she's from another world and she does have boyfriend. And Nina...It's always me."

"Angel it's okay. So things haven't been great for a while, but you've got..."

"Nothing. The powers think they are so great. I did everything they ask for. I gave up a chance at a normal life to be human. And what do I get? Nothing."

"That's not true Angel."

"Yes it is Cordy and you know it."

"Look I may get visions Angel but I'm not a mind reader. Why are you so mad at them?"

"Because of you."

"Because of me?"

"They took you away from me. I hate them for that." Cordy is lost for words. Angel moves close to her and takes her hand. Cordy drops the ring into his hand.

"Angel you understand all this you know. I wish there was another way but there isn't."

"You can't see Cordy? I love you." Angel holds both her hands and Cordy starts to cry tears of joy. She pulls away and walks back inside the hotel. Angel follows her and turns her back around to face him.

"Angel I..." Angel kisses Cordy on the lips. Then Angel looks at the ring in his hand and gets down on one knee. Cordy's eyes widen at his motion.

"Marry me Cordy?" Cordy looks at Angel and caresses his face.

"Yes." Angel puts the ring into her finger and they embrace. Cordy looks at the ring and it suddenly starts to turn different colors. Cordy pulls away from Angel. "Angel there is something wrong with the ring." Angel looks at it and takes it off Cordy's hand just in time. The ring explodes in Angels hand and tosses him out through the glass door.

"Angel!" The noise wakes up everyone and they all come rushing down.

Meanwhile at the Maroon 5 concert, Tammy and David head back stage to check out the band. The band welcome the two into their room backstage.

"I'm such a big fan," says Tammy.

"You want a autograph CD," says Adam Levine, the lead singer. "Cause we could get you that."

"That would be great." Tammy smiles. Adam and the band begin to sign the CD cover and Tammy gets close to Adam as he signs it. "So do you have girlfriend?"

"Tammy that's a little personal," says David.

"That's quite alright," says Adam. "Yes, going through a bumpy road but we're good." He hands the CD to Tammy.

"That's too bad," says Tammy. "You need a girl who bright and smart."

"Yeah, she's all that but it's the touring and pretty much my second love which is my music," says Adam.

"So what type of girl do you like?"

"Well, she has to be a brunette, preferably curly hair, not too tall and very caring."

"Wow," says David. "You just described her friend Kat."

"Really," says Adam. "Is she a fan?"

"Um, nah. She's really not that caring. David you don't know her like I do. She's selfish and mean."

"Tammy you know that's not true," says David. "You shouldn't say that about your friend."

"I could curl my hair."

"Okay, Tammy lets get going." Tammy glares at David.

"Don't I at least get a hug. Oh and take a picture."

"Alright. After that we are out of here."

"Sure sure." Tammy grabs hold of Adam and the rest of band gather around for the picture.

"Let's go Tammy." Tammy lets go of Adam.

"Call me." Adam nods his head then checks his pocket. He sees a piece of paper with the Tammy and a phone number. Tammy winks at Adam as the door closes.

Back in Orlando, Xander and Kat are talking about 00 Xander, Kat's Fanfiction story.

"That was hilarious," says Xander. "The part with bird and Buffy."

"I needed some laughter since it was so action adventure," says Kat.

"There's gotta be sequel."

"There will be one." Kat then clicks on the Fanfiction site and clicks on register. "Why don't you start your own." Kat turns to Xander and he looks at her.

"Me. Nah. Could I?"

"Yes, I'll help you. You could remake episodes tell them your way."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, what do want to be named?"

Cordy is at Angel's side as he opens his eyes. There is blood everywhere. Cordy puts her hand on his chest and realize something different.

"Cordelia. What's the matter?" ask Angel still seeing everything fuzzy. Gunn and Wesley run down the stairs and see Cordy step away from Angel.

"Angel come on lets get you inside," says Wesely. Gunn grabs Angel from one side and Wesley grabs him from the other. "Cordelia."

"Call an ambulance," says Cordy.

"What?" everyone says.

"He has a pulse." When Angel hears what Cordy said he blacks out.

About half an hour later, Angel opens his eyes again and sees bright lights. he moves his head to the side and sees Cordelia. She's holding his hand tightly.

"Angel you're going to be okay," says Cordy. The medical people enter the emergency room and Cordy lets go of Angel's hand.

"He's going to be alright," says Wesley as he holds Cordy.

In the waiting room; Fred, Buffy, Willow, Spike, Wesley, Gunn, and Cordy wait impatiently for the results of Angel's recovery.

"I can't believe he got it from a silly ring," says Spike. "Can I have that ring?"

"Spike," says Buffy.

"It's a good thing. I mean he deserves it," says Fred eating bagel.

"Fred's right," says Buffy. "I'm happy for him. We all should be."

"Cordelia Chase," calls a doctor from a far. Cordy stands up as does everyone else.

"I'm Cordelia Chase," replies Cordy walking over to the doctor.

"He's in stable conditions," says the doctor. "It was a good thing that you were able to get him to the hospital this quick. He lost a lot of blood, but he's lucky he's got blood type O."

"Thank God," says Cordy.

"Can we see him," says Gunn as everyone stand up behind Cordy.

"Yes, but he's ask for Cordelia Chase to go in first," says doctor.

"I won't be long," says Cordy to the others.

"Take your time," says Fred with a smile. Cordy follows the doctor to Angels room. As she enters the room she sees Angel resting peacefully. She walks over to the side of the bed. His eyes open and his hand reaches for hers. Cordelia grabs his hand.

"I guess we reverse roles," says Angel. "Me in the hospital bed. Are these lights always so bright?" Angel sheilds his face with his hands.

"You're going to be fine," says Cordy trying not to burst into tears.

"No I'm not."

"Angel." He pulls himself up feeling a lot pain in his back. Angel with his other hand touches her face.

"Not without you." Cordelia holds the hand that touches her face.

"Yes you are." Cordelia's tears could not be held any longer.

"No." A nurse comes in with a bag filled with Angel's things.

"I'm sorry to intrude. Here are his things." Cordy wipes her tears away and walks over to the nurse and takes the bag.

"Thank you." The nurse leaves and Cordelia pulls out the ring. She drops the bag with his things on the ground.

"Cordelia," says Angel.

"Emotion is the most powerful weapon that humans have," says Cordy with her back turn to Angel. "The demon wanted this ring to steal the strong emotions of people, but the ring can also fulfill the grandiose desire of a the most powerful emotion of all." Cordy turns around and puts the ring on.

"Cordelia what are you doing?" She walks up to him and kisses him on the lips passionately. The ring begins to change colors as it did before, but this time it cracked. A shell comes off the ring and falls to the ground.

When Cordelia lets go of Angel's lips, they both look at the ring. The ring is intact and the diamond looks brighter than ever.

"How come it didn't go boom?" ask Angel.

"I don't know," says Cordelia. "I'm kind of glad it didn't, but we might get a boom in a minute or two." Angel is confuse.

Then in less than a minute a white lights appear in the room and a man appears in white robes. He looks at Cordelia then at Angel.

"He wasn't suppose to use that ring," says the man. "And neither are you Cordelia."

"You can't control everything," says Cordy. "You should know that by now." Cordy sits next to Angel and holds his hand.

"Cordelia come with us," says the man. "You are not suppose to stay here."

"She's not going any where," says Angel. "I may not be a vampire but I porbably could kick your..."

"Angel."

"This is what you wish?"

"Yes," replies Cordy.

"You know that there is no returning back from this."

"I know. I made my choice."

"So be it." The white light disappear with the man.

"You gave up the powers for me," says Angel.

"I know you'd give everything for me," says Cordy as she kisses him. A second later everyone walks into the room and see the two kissing.

"Awe they are so cute," says Fred as Wesley holds her close.

"Do you guys smell that?" ask Buffy feeling a little sick. They all look at her. "I think I'm going to hurl." Buffy runs away from them to the bathroom.

"She's been like that for the last couple of weeks," says Spike as he nods his head.

"Maybe she's pregnant," says Fred. Everyone looks at Fred.


End file.
